Haunted
by YouMeAtSophaay
Summary: Aurora hates the thought of staying at the Prince's palace until the ball. Especially since his ego is the size of the Kingdom but maybe he can change? Meanwhile Clarissa, Aurora's sister, is chasing after him and will do nothing until she gets him. Aurora thinks they are perfect for each other but is that really Jace's personality?
1. Chapter 2

On a writing spree because it's raining as always outside. The perks of being in Ireland huh? Only two weeks left of summer so once school starts I might write or not, it depends on my mood. Anyways thanks for reading xo

XxX

We pulled up at the gate entrance and I was in awe at how the palace looked. It had two iron gates and there was some sort of dwarf standing outside of it. He looked like someone who couldn't protect this place but I said nothing.

The gates squeaked as they opened, and the horses moved forward up on the path. Beside the gate a stone wall about a storey curved all around the magnificent building and on one side of the palace stood a maze made out of bushes. Anyone could get lost in it. Everywhere you looked there was bushes and at the back stood stables where the most amazing horses in the country stood proud. There was a back field as wide as a farms field and an archery board set up.

Hanging up, there were swords and weapons while a little tabby car roamed free about the place. This was going to be my home for about a month.

I sighed, stowed my book into a brown leather satchel I brought the Prince which mother made me. I figure I will take it out put it into my chamber before I give it to him.

The horses stopped and we all stepped out into the fresh open air. Winter was coming and it was around early evening. I shivered as I stood in only my dress. I made a note to stand beside the fire as soon as we got in. Hopefully I could avoid the Prince as long as possible.

The grand mahogany doors opened and there stood the King and Queen as their servants rushed by past them to get our belongings. I let the matter slide that these people were getting my things but I have a whole month to convince then to treat them more pleasantly.

The Queen looked magnificent in a snow white gown that reached the floor and the King was in his blood red suit as always. I smiled. A genuine smile.

'Greetings!',the King bellowed 'Thank you for joining us in the celebration of our son, please, do make yourself at home and if there are any matters to attend to please don't be hesitant to ask.'

It sounded like his speech was practised but I didn't say anything, I couldn't.

My mother cleared her throat behind me, stepped forward and curtsied. 'We are delighted that you invited us your majesty.' She looked back at me and Clarissa and we curtsied at same time.

Without saying anything, the Queen turned and walked inside. I started shivering a bit more, clutching the satchel for warmth.

'If you would follow me please..', the King stated and did the same as his wife.

My mother followed then my sister and finally me at the end.

I followed everyone into the library and was taken back at how many books there was. Shelves of books were spread throughout the room, some open on the desk in the middle, some sprawled on the beige carpet and there was a fireplace standing at the back of the room and a young man was standing by it looking bored with himself staring into space.

He had dark brown straight hair that was spiked with possible candle wax? He was wearing a simple shirt that showed off his toned and muscular figure, he had on simple dark trousers and boots.

He hadn't changed a bit from the last time I saw him

He was startled by our appearance in the room as I could tell he was deep in thought.

'Son, these are our guests for your ball as I was telling you darling' said the Queen standing beside the fire.

The King sat down at the desk and stared at the papers, books and maps sprawled out onto it.

He sighed.

His son turned around to his company and smiled,

'Ah Miranda, such a pleasure to meet you'

He walked towards my mother and kissed the back of her hand. He looked over to Clarissa and her cheeks blushed a fiery red as I bit back a laugh. He did the same to her as she stumbled back a bit.

Finally he turned to me and our gazes locked.

'Oh, it's you' he sighed and turned towards mother again, 'So Miranda I trust you will have a fabulous stay at our establishment and…'

Wait a minute? Did he just insult me? He may have not said it but that wasn't gentlemanly at all! I feel so angry!

' Whoa, whoa, whoa..' I start. 'You just insulted me.' I state matter-of-factly. He tilts his head and replies 'so?' I glare at him as Clarissa laughs.

There is no way I'm staying down here for another second. I turn away until I remember my satchel, I fling it at him as I scream 'here's your gift, you ungrateful person!' I turn away once more and make my war up the grand staircase leaving a dumbstruck room behind me.

I soon remember I don't know where my room is so I go back downstairs and wander around the palace until I find one of the servants.

I find a nice lady who looks around eighty and has a nice smile. She makes me feel warm and since I don't know her name I call her 'smile lady'. 'Smile lady' directs me upstairs and into a room which is bigger than the one I have at home. It had a bigger oak desk, an amazingly big classic bed, a window ledge beside the window, which has been cushioned with pillows and a magnificent wardrobe.

My trunk has been placed beside my bed and I open it and start unpacking my things into the wardrobe and stack my books onto my desk. As soon as I'm done, as it has took longer than I thought, I hear a knock at the door.

I don't answer as Clarissa's brunette hair peaks round the door. She's smirking and I almost fire an insult at her.

'You know that wasn't very lady like', she sneered.

I can just about resist to closing the door in her smug looking face.

'Yeah, well he wasn't being very gentlemanly' I shot back.

'Awww is someone jealous?'

I tense. As if I'd be jealous of her.

'I don't care', I scream! 'His ego is the size of the kingdom and who wants to be Queen anyway?'

I'm breathless but Clarissa expected this outburst from me which is exactly why she's here. Setting off my emotions is part of her job. But she never tells mother what she says to me and nor do I because I know she's mother's favourite so I let it go.

'Just making sureeee' she sang and laughed outright in my face before closing the door

Grrrrrrrr. I couldn't even bring my bow and arrows in case mother would see them in my trunk so I can't go shooting to clear my head. Why should I care what he thinks? He's so stuck up and I'm in his house.

I hear the tap of rain hitting off the window until it gets heavier. I then hear thunder and wish I could read something.

Of course! I sigh at my stupidity. I walk over to the desk and look at all the books. Now where was the one I had in the carriage..?

I slapped myself in the forehead and groaned. The book was in the satchel I threw at the Prince. Oh no, there was no way I am going to go downstairs and talk to him. No. Not happening. He's an arrogant self-absorbed little brat.

Oh but it is quite boring in here and then again, he might apologise. It was worth a shot.

So I strolled along the corridor down the grand staircase, picking up my dress as I went along, and admiring all the portraits on the walls with no expression on their faces.

Where should I go first? The library seemed like a good way to go since it was the last place everyone had been. Maybe they were still there. I knocked on the door and no one answered. So I gripped the brass circular handle and pushed my way in.

It was warm in here from the fire as it was dying down and I stepped in a bit further to get some heat. I closed the door behind me and decided to hunt around for that book. The satchel was nowhere to be seen but that didn't mean the book wasn't. Even if I didn't find it, there were plenty more to choose from.

I looked at the desk and saw the familiar cover of it and felt joy! I found it! Now I van retreat back to my room before I run into anybody. I turned around and just as I did, the door opened and Prince Jace stepped into view.

He instantly frowned when he saw me. Huh? So much for apologising.

'What are you doing in here?', he asked.

I held up the book showing my answer because I didn't want to talk to him.

'You know, I was a bit offended when you threw your 'gift' at me.'

He mocked hurt and put his hand up to his chest. I scoffed and continued to frown, but I threw in a glare too.

'So you should be', I answered quite bitterly.

I walked towards to door, hoping to end our little discussion but he was blocking the door. I wanted to shove him but that's a crime to the Prince. I might hurt him, or he might purposely stumble and fake an injury.

I sighed and stated 'You're blocking the door'.

'Yes.'

He said it with no emotion but only smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. I was getting sick of this.

'Excuse me?' I tried.

'I'm waiting' is all he said.

'Waiting for what?'

He looked at me like I was stupid. He waited a few seconds before he completely outbursts.

'My apology!'

The nerve of him.

'I don't owe you one!' I yelled back.

'You think you want one because I threw a gift at you, it was a gift. You were very rude to me and I am your guest, you are the on one who won't let me through the door, you didn't even have enough pride to hand my book back but merely left it here.'

When I finished I glared at him and he glared back.

'Fine, I'm sorry.'

I was taken back.

'Wha-What?' I stammered.

'What? Did you lose a part of your brain on that psychotic rant you just went on?'

He cupped my face with both hands and said really slowly…

'I, Jace, am sorry to you, Aurora Everald for being rude to you. Okay?'

I nodded, still shocked at this until he said 'sheesh, trying to be a nice guy here…'

I laughed and slapped away his hands at my face. He'll always be this guy. The ego, the size of the kingdom.

'Hey, I do not!' He exclaimed.

Did I say that out loud? I ask in my head. Whoops! I shake my head while I say 'Please move'

This time he moved but just when I thought I got rid of him, he follows me up the staircase to my bedchamber.

Since I'm holding the book, I forget to lift up my dress and fall flat on my face. I swear there will be a bruise there tomorrow on my cheek.

I groan and pick myself up only to find someone is behind me laughing. I want to smack him so hard right now. I pick up my book and continue walking.

'That's the funniest thing I've ever seen, last time I saw you, you weren't in a dress and you fell…'

I sigh at the memory.

The reason I hate him.

I don't want to think about it.

I finally reach my room when I see he's still here.

'Um, can I help you?' I ask bitterly.

He turns around as if I'm speaking to someone else and then he frowns at me.

'No, this is my room.'

My body tenses as I see the room across from mine. Oh God, no. I groan escapes my lips and he leans over and whispers in my ear

'I know you wanted this, don't lie' He raises his eyebrows and when I'm about to shut the door in his pretty little face, someone calls out for supper.

XxX

So what do think of Aurora's hatred for Jace is besides his ego? He doesn't behave like a Prince and Aurora doesn't act like a lady. Clarissa is mean and Miranda doesn't have a clue.


	2. Chapter 3

Was at my best friend's house today. Love her! Xox

XxX

As we stood there in the corridor glaring at each other, a pretty little brown head walks up the stairs. She's about my age but has an apron, stockings and not very fancy shoes on. I look up to her face and it's beautiful. Her hair is slung back over one shoulder in a plait and goes to about mid-back.

I instantly smile as she smiles back at me and then looks at the Prince with no expression.

'Sir, supper is ready and everyone is seated at the table.'

'Good, thank you Taillte', says the Prince.

She looks back and me, nods for some reason and walks quietly back down the stairs.

The Prince, with no word at all stalks past me and down the grand staircase muttering something under his breath.

'It's rude to whisper' I say behind him as I follow him since I don't know where the dining room is. He snorts in response. I sigh. This is going to be a long month.

Turns out, the dining room is located beside the kitchen as we walk into it. Everyone's eyes turn to us and I cringe. I hate people staring at me, as I take my seat. The food is brought out almost immediately and I feel a bit conscious that I may have been the one holding everyone up.

A big tray of pancakes in situated in the middle of the table such as various things to put on them are located all the around the table. Sugar, butter, fresh cream, orange juice, lemon juice, strawberries and any other delicious fruits that is nice on pancakes.

I take one, and place it on my plate. I pour sugar and place strawberries on it. Everyone else does the same with other things and I suddenly feel better already. I've been enjoying myself for a while, while everyone is silent but Clarissa ruins it.

'So you two made up then?' She almost spits outs her words at me and turns round to the Prince and the table and gives him one of her classic smiles.

I don't want to answer as I'm too busy eating but Jace doesn't mind saying anything.  
'Yes, we are very much friends now'

I can hear his sarcasm dripping from his voice and I smirk a little. Clarissa says nothing after that and I can feel her jealousy because the Prince, from what I've heard, has only spoken a few times with her.

It's all silent after that and everyone finishes at around the same time. Taillte comes back in to ask for tea and I deny but ask if I can help wash up. Everyone laughs at this but Taillte smiles at my offer and politely says no thank you.

Everyone must feel tired and goes back to their rooms without tea except me, which I stay and talk to Taillte for a while.

'He's arrogant isn't she?' She states.

I'm not sure if it's about the King or Prince so I ask questionably 'Who, the Prince?'

'Of course!' she laughs.

'Who'd you think?'

I smile at myself and think how silly I am.

I sit at the table while she busies herself around me clearing the plates and wandering back into the kitchen.

'But Clarissa isn't right for him'

I didn't even realise she had come back and I'm now puzzled.

'What? Of course she is. They're perfect for each other. Both mean, whiney, spoilt…'

I'm interrupted by a loud rupture of laughter coming from the brown head facing me opposite at the table. She leans her elbows on the table and looks at me seriously now.

'The Prince isn't really like that though' she states.

I must have looked confused because she continues on.

'He just wants people to think he is. I've been working in this house for about five years now and I know what he's like. I came here because my parents needed money and I send them some now and again, but anyway. He really is a nice gentleman. He doesn't want the crown you see. Once he gets a lady he likes, his father will make him marry her and next thing you know, he's King. That's why he hasn't paid any attention to Clarissa.'

She looks around and comes a bit closer and whispers to me, 'He doesn't like her'

I feel confused.

'But he'll have to marry someone eventually, won't he?'

'Yes' she confirms.

'But he'd rather have someone he doesn't like be unhappy, that the person he loves being unhappy. Being a King and Queen is miserable. Just look at the Queen'

I mull this over for a moment. It does seem legible.

'How do you know this? And why are you telling me?'

She thinks about it for a moment.

'I don't know, you seem nice and I guess I needed someone to talk to.'

She shrugs, gets up from her position on her elbows and turns around to leave. I decide at this moment I like Taillte.

'Thank you, it doesn't change my opinion of the Prince because he knows I don't like him, let alone want to marry him but I appreciate you telling me this.'

'But see Hun your feelings for him may change in due time.'

She winks and before I know it, she's gone.

I am so confused I turn back and walk silently to my room. The book was lying on the floor outside my door and I wonder how that happened. I shrugged it off due to tiredness and pick it up.

I walk into my room, put on my nightgown and sit at the window ledge as I'm not tired and start reading. The rain in still tapping against the window, but it's more peaceful now.

XxX

Sorry it's kinda boring and short but at least we know why he's mean. And what does Taillte mean? :)


End file.
